The present invention refers to the method of torsion influence on working media and torsion generator with application in different spheres of power engineering, chemistry, microbiology, everyday life and medicine.
Different types of generators are known in the power engineering, which use different energy sources (in hard, liquid and gaseous state), at the burning of which a number of substances are liberated, which are noxious to man, nature and the biosphere.
Nowadays methods and installations for obtaining energy from hydrogen, solar energy and, manageable thermal and nuclear processes are known, which however have only limited application, because they are not sufficiently effective yet and/or are dangerous.
From a Ukrainian patent a thermal generator is known, which consists of casing, in which a canal in the form of Archimed spiral is formed. The inlet of the canal lies on the side surface of the casing and its outlet communicates with a cavity, formed inside the casing.
The method of generating heat, realized with this well-known generator, is based on the principal of rising the kinetic energy of the working fluid, passing through the canal, due to the friction, on the one hand, between the working fluid and the walls of the canal, and on the other handxe2x80x94of the intermolecular friction.
A disadvantage of this method and the thermal generator is their relatively low efficiency.
There are no methods of torsion influence upon working fluid known, neither are torsion generators, which are based on the latest achievements of the theory of the physical vacuum and the torsion fields.
The aim of the present invention is to create method of torsion influence on working media and torsion generator realizing the method which have higher technical and economical efficiency and offer harmless and effective obtaining of ecologically clean energy in sufficient quantities.
An additional aim of the invention is to offer applications of the torsion generator for obtaining thermal energy, biological purifying of water, purifying, softening and deaeration of industrial water, drinking water and water for everyday needs, for stimulation of the vegetable and saplings growth, for desalting of sea water, for speeding of the aging process of alcoholic drinks and for influence; upon the vitality of microorganisms, which applications are highly effective and at the influence does not liberate and do not leave noxious substances, which are pernicious for life and nature.
The aim of the intention is achieved by a method for torsion influence upon working, media wherein a working fluid is passed through three capacities. In the first capacity the working fluid increases its speed at a substantial drop in the pressure. In the second capacity a wave torsion field is created through definition of the trace for passing of the working fluid with logarithmical curve, in which the mathematical sequence of constructing its coordinates is different for each section of the curve, by rotation of the working fluid with angle moment, proportional to the mass of the work fluid and to its angle velocity. In the third capacity the hydro-dynamic processes of the turbulent movement of the working fluid stabilize.
In one of the method""s variants the working fluid is passed in the first capacity at a pressure not lower that 0, 1 MPa.
The preferred working fluid pressure is higher than 0, 6 MP.
In other expedient execution of the method the working fluid gets out of the first capacity with pressure lowered from 10 to 40%.
In other variant of execution of the method the work fluid is water.
The aim is also achieved with the creation of torsion generator according to the present invention, which includes a casing, in which at least one canal is formed, whose inlet is located near to the casing periphery. The longitudinal axis of the canal passes in logarithmic curve, in which the mathematical sequence of construction of its coordinates is different for each section of the curve. The canal outlet communicates with a camera, formed in the inside of the casing and connected with outgoing pipeline, whose canal inlet is tangentially located, and the canal outlet is axially located to the casing.
It is expedient that the generator casing is formed of solid material, preferably metal, but it may also be ceramics, metal ceramics or plastic.
In one preferable variant of execution of the torsion generator, the outer part of the casing is made by one metal, and the inside part of the casing is made from other metal.
At this variant it is expedient that the outer part is made of steel, and the insidexe2x80x94of titanium.
It is preferable, that the camera inside the casing has essentially symmetric cross-section, and most preferable is that its form is cylindrical.
In other variant of execution of the torsion generator, the longitudinal axis of the camera is located eccentrically to the casing axis.
In other preferable variant of execution of the torsion generator, two or more canals are formed in the casing, which are located just adjacently. It is preferable that in the canal walls are formed outlets connecting the inside cavities of the canals.
The additional aim is achieved by using the above described torsion generator for influence upon work environments, in order to obtain:
thermal energy;
biological purifying of water;
purifying, softening and deaeration of industrial, drinking water and water for everyday necessities;
stimulation of the vegetable and saplings growth;
desalting of sea water;
speeding of the aging process of alcoholic drinks;
influence upon the vitality of microorganisms.
The advantages of the invention are concluded in the fact, that it gives the possibility to obtain thermal energy with very big energy efficiency and without liberation of noxious substances and respectively, without pollution of the environment. At the usage of the torsion generator according to the present invention for changing the physical, chemical and biological properties of the work environment, a high degree of purifying is obtained (up to about 100%), without liberating noxious substances and without polluting the environment. The same purifying effect (up to around 100%) is achieved by purifying, softening and deaeration of water.
A substantial speeding of the growth is achieved by using the torsion generator according to the invention for stimulation of vegetable and sapling growth. The generator allows also sea water desalting in order to obtain water with characteristics, close to that of the sweat water. The torsion field, created in the generator, also influences different microorganisms, by greatly decreasing their vitality. With the torsion generator can also be achieved speeding of the aging process of alcoholic drinks, without the usage of other well-known processes and compositions, which can worsen the taste of the beverages produced.